This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The prior art contains known cooling devices of this type in which the electrical components are adapted, in terms of the voltage they require to operate, to the electric mains voltages predominating in the geographic region where the cooling device will be used. Thus it is customary, for example, for a variant of each power stage of a cooling device to be offered for each of the mains voltages 115 V, 230 V and 400 V, to enable the cooling device to be marketed worldwide wherever possible. In addition to the above, various special voltages must also be considered.
The prior art therefore contains known cooling devices in which, depending on the anticipated mains voltage, for example, a suitable transformer having a primary input of 115 V, 200 V, 230 V, 400 V or 460 V is used, which then supplies a secondary output voltage of 230 V, 400 V or 460 V, depending on the primary input voltage, at various power levels. Depending on the secondary output voltage of the transformer, the cooling device has a controller which operates at the secondary output voltage of the transformer and uses corresponding voltages to control the controllable electrical components of the cooling device, in particular the cooling fans, and, if present, a compressor, the sensor system or an expansion valve. This in turn requires these cooling device components that are controlled by the controller to also be supplied in 150 V, 200 V, 230 V, 400 V or 460 V variants, depending on the geographic region where the cooling device will be used and the predominant mains voltage supplied there. In still other prior art cooling devices, the active cooling device components are powered by an adapted voltage via a transformer.